


Play of the Light

by anonymouse_fiction



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouse_fiction/pseuds/anonymouse_fiction
Summary: Knowing a very special event is about to happen deep in Faron Woods, Link decides to have Shad tag along to see as well. The question is, how will Shad take it?





	Play of the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! So, this piece was actually inspired by a lovely piece of art made by camalilium. Something about the lights in the background just struck my writing nerve and off I went! Pardon this being a departure from my usual style; I wanted to take a stab at more descriptive writing since I admittedly suck at it. You can check the work out here: http://camalilium.tumblr.com/post/81001376392/easing-myself-back-into-coloring-with-that-wip

“Link, I know you said you had a surprise for me bu-"

“Shh! Shad, hush! You’re gonna ruin it!”

“Ruin what?!”

“The surprise! It’s taken me weeks to plan this and I don’t want you to miss it!”

“While I appreciate you trying to surprise me with… whatever you might have in store, Nayru help me, I don’t quite appreciate being drug out into Faron Woods in the middle of the night without so much as an explanation!” Shad hissed as he stuck close to Link.

“Trust me, you’re gonna love this.” Link whispered, taking Shad’s hand and gently leading them off the beaten path to Ordon Village and down a much less traveled road.

             Shad knew that Link meant well. He knew Link would never knowingly put him in danger, but there was a shift in the air that made the hairs on his arms stand on end. Despite the soft warmth of the forest around them, Shad felt a chill of some energy he’d never felt before run up his spine.

             The smaller pines and bushes that Shad was accustomed to seeing in the Ordona region were beginning to give way to a far more ancient forest. A forest he didn’t even think could still exist in this day and age, awash in silvery moonlight that spilled through the canopy in gossamer threads. Massive oaks surrounded them, looming overhead in a way that made Shad question the true extent of his authority in the world. Short grass began to give way to lush moss, softening their footsteps as they tread deeper into this foreign world. The hush of the night in this place was unsettling, and Shad felt a knot of dread forming in his stomach. Something was pushing at his mind, like an instinct long buried, telling him to run and leave this place before any danger would befall them. Link glanced over to Shad, offering him a reassuring smile as he gave his hand a quick squeeze to let him know everything was alright. He returned the smile gratefully and allowed Link to draw him further into this dreamlike place.

“You _do_ know where we’re going, don’t you?” Shad whispered, surprised at just how loud his voice was in the night air. Link’s only response was a quick nod, which told Shad that now was not the time to speak.

             This point was only made further when Shad heard the softest of sounds in his ear. He swore it was a whisper in a tongue so arcane even he didn’t know what it was, but that would be impossible. The night air was too still, too serene for that to have happened. Looking around in bewilderment, Shad finally noticed just how different the forest was from anything he’d ever seen before. Enormous mushrooms were growing out of crags in huge boulders, casting an ephemeral glow around the glade they’d made their way into. The soft gurgling of a spring caught his attention next, which was odd, as there was no sign of water around them. All Shad could see before them was a huge wall of stone, worn smooth over what had to be centuries. He shot Link a quizzical look, which was met with a sly grin from Link.

             Link led him up a stony path towards a tree that had fallen long ago, hollowed out by time. Link let go of Shad’s hand and stooped down to walk through it, being sure to stay stooped so he wouldn’t bump his head. Shad followed suit, making sure his eyes never left Link’s back. The tunnel they were travelling through was becoming darker, and it took everything Shad had not to call out for Link. And to make things worse, the energy he’d felt before had grown thick, as though it was the very air around them. It was a dizzying sensation, and it was all Shad could do to keep himself walking in a straight line. Finally the tunnel opened back up, leaving them in a natural alcove in the stone. Shad looked around, trying to see what was so special about this place, before Link caught his gaze and quickly darted his eyes down while holding perfectly still. Shad did the same, being sure to only move his eyes and keep perfectly still… and what he saw left him utterly awestruck.

             Shad let his eyes wander around this hidden place, protected by a stone shield that allowed only the sky to openly peer into it. The spring that had eluded him before was right below them, bubbling up into a beautiful marble fountain. The pillars that surrounded the fountain were covered in ivy and moonflower vines, trailing up and presenting their blossoms to the full moon shining down above them.  A few small willows grew around the edges of the fountain, their branches gently brushing the surface of the silvery waters. Shad was about to speak, to praise the beauty of this secret treasure of Link’s, but Link held a finger up to his own lips before pointing back down to the fountain. Shad cocked his head and did so, failing to see the way Link’s eyes lit up at the sound of chimes ringing through the fountain.

             Before Shad even had time to cast Link a glance, a burst of light issued up from the center of the fountain, spilling down into shards of purple, white, red, and blue. As each shard hit the water, it began to glow, and wings seemingly spun out of moonlight appeared behind them. It only took a few moments for the shards to gain a halo of color around them and begin fluttering their crystalline wings, and it was then Shad realized just what he was seeing: the birth of the fairies that wandered Hyrule. Link cast him a sideways glance, smiling at how Shad brought a hand to cover his mouth. It wasn’t often he saw his love speechless, but he was glad when he could show him something that could elicit such a reaction from him.

             The newborn fairies, adjusting to their newfound wings, began to flit about the fountain in a circle. The resulting display of light moving throughout the fountain was dazzling, each fairy taking the time to pass by the other to greet their newborn sister. It wasn’t long before a much larger light, one with a golden tint, materialized in the center of the fountain. Shad’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as a beautiful woman emerged from the glow, soft blue hair spilling over her chest, clothed only in a golden sarong. But what was the most awe inspiring was her wings. As all six manifested behind her, a golden haze spilled over the fountain and onto the surrounding walls, bathing them in a faint golden glow. She raised her arms skyward, and with that, the fairies soared to the sky, on their way to find their home in a fountain elsewhere in the world.

             The multicolor glow in the fountain had all but faded, save for the muted gold still dancing along the water and walls of this sanctum Link had led him to. The woman glanced up, meeting Link and Shad’s gazes head on, and offered them both a gentle smile, before disappearing in a shimmer of light. The pair looked on in silence for a few moments before Link finally turned to face Shad with a smile.

“So, what did you think?” Link asked, voice seemingly booming in the still of the fountain’s hideaway.

“Love, did we just witness what I think we did?” Shad asked, voice trembling from the sheer power of the moment he’d just seen.

“Yep. Those were this moon’s fairies you just saw born.”

“And the woman…”

“Was the Great Fairy.”

“By Nayru’s grace…” Shad muttered as he lowered himself down, unable to stand any longer.

“Darlin’? You alright?” Link asked as he watched Shad sit down, crossing his arms and looking down on the fountain below.

“Link, you just showed me something that has been sought after by researchers for millennia. I… I can’t truly put what I currently feel into words that describe the magnitude of what I just saw.” Shad replied, not noticing Link sit down next to him.

“Ok, that’s all fine and good, but did you like it?” Link tried again, hoping he hadn’t somehow upset his scholar.

“Like it?”

“Well, yeah! I found this place when I was real little, and I’ve been coming here for years since. I don’t think the fairies mind all that much. I actually think they like being able to put on a show!” Link said, offering Shad a smile.

“Link, you do realize that we just saw a very intimate moment, in a place flowing with magic so old and powerful I don’t even think Zelda herself could fully comprehend it.”

“Uh...”

“And had I come here alone, I very well could have been cursed to wander these woods for the rest of eternity.”

“Well, I mean…”

“And your only concern is if I liked it or not.” Shad finished, trying not to chuckle at how perplexed Link looked.

“Well, yeah! I wouldn’t have brought you here if the Great Fairy hadn’t given her blessing. But I decided that if you weren’t able to come with me, I wouldn’t come back here any more.” Link said, watching the ripples of the water below.

“And why, pray tell, not?”

“Well, that ain’t fair to you, for starters, and I want you to know you can trust me. If I’m gonna go wandering off in the middle of the night, I want you to know why. And besides, something as beautiful as this is just better when you share it, y’know?” Link answered, giving Shad the lopsided grin he had come to love.

“Link… I loved it. I’m actually very happy that you trust me enough to show me something as sacred as this.” Shad finally answered, voice nothing higher than a hushed whisper.

“Well, of course I trust you! Love and trust go hand in hand, don’t they?” Link asked as he wrapped his arm around Shad’s shoulders, tugging him close.

“In our case, yes. But that isn’t always the case, love. So again, thank you. And promise me you’ll never change.” Shad said as he let his head come to rest against Link’s, fully leaning into Link’s warmth.

“I promise I’ll only change for the better, darlin’. But you’d better do the same for me.” Link replied, smiling when he felt Shad’s arm come to wrap around his waist.

“I swear it.”

“Good. Now, you wanna head back, or do you wanna rest a little longer?” Link asked when he heard Shad yawn.

“It would probably be wise for us to leave now. This moss is deceptively comfortable, much to my surprise.” Shad replied, bringing his free hand up to stifle another yawn.

“Alright then, let’s get you back to the inn in Ordon Village. I promise I’ll make you your favorites for breakfast tomorrow.” Link said as he shifted his arm to wrap around Shad’s waist as they stood.

“I’ll hold you to that. But Link?”

“Yeah?”

“It really is a good thing you showed me where you sneak off to every full moon or so. Gracious, for a little while I thought you were suffering from lycanthropy!” Shad joked, his laughter filling the air around them.

“Good thing _that’s_ just a myth, huh?” Link replied, glad that Shad wasn’t being as observant as he generally was. Otherwise, he might have caught his nervous grin.

             As the pair made their way back through the forest, they took the time to fully appreciate each other’s company, bathed in moonlight and a magic so ancient even the fairies no longer know it’s name. All the while, the Great Fairy watched over them, ensuring their safe return to the mortal realm they’d unknowingly left. After all, it wasn’t often she met someone so pure of heart that they crossed the veil without realizing it... and it would be a shame to lose such a precious thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The next day, dozens of new fairies were flitting about Ordon Spring, much to the delight of the denizens of Ordon Village. Shad and Link only exchanged a knowing glance as they were dragged there to go see by the children.


End file.
